Promise Me
by purinsudroid
Summary: "Berjanjilah padaku, kita akan bermain dipanggung atau layar yang sama lagi suatu saat nanti." YukiXKei fanfiction. One shot. 1176. Contains BL, typo(s) (maybe), OOC-ness, etc. Don't like don't read. RnR please


A/N: Haloo saya submit fic lagi nih www #krik.

Ok gk jauh-jauh dari AtoHiyo! Kali ini pairingnya adalah YuKei! Alias Kubota YukiXHosogai Kei. Tau kan siapa mereka? Ok bagi yang gak tau Kubota Yuki itu castnya Atobe di season 1, Hyotei A dan B. Sementara Hosogai Kei itu cast Hiyoshi Hyotei B. Mereka main bareng di TeniMyu di Treasure Match Shintehouji, DL6, Final Match Rikkai feat Rival, sama DL7~

Selain itu mereka juga sering main bareng di stage-stage lain. Udah gitu jadi castnya yang "bond"nya kuat-kuat banget lagi. Gak tahan untuk tidak mempairingkan mereka XDD Tapi kini mereka jadi otp ku gak lepas dari campur tangan makhluk-makhluk tumblr yang meracuni ku kok #ush

Udah ya langsung aja ke cerita~

* * *

_"Berjanjilah padaku, kita akan bermain dipanggung atau layar yang sama lagi suatu saat nanti."_

* * *

_**Promise Me**  
_

_presented by  
_

_purinsudroid  
_

_Warning:  
_

_Boys love, typo(s), OOC. Weird plot. Don't like don't read I have warned you.  
_

* * *

Seluruh cast TeniMyu yang berpartisipasi pada Dream Live 7th berhamburan masuk ke ruang ganti. Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu Season dan harus berganti kostum.

Begitu juga dengan Kubota Yuki. Dengan cepat ia lepas jersey Hyotei-nya dan menggunakan seragam sekolah Hyotei. Sedikit berkaca untuk mengecek penampilannya. Setelah ia rasa semua sudah selesai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Banyak cast yang masih berganti costum. Sepertinya ia terlalu cepat mengganti costumenya. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Masih ada 3-5 menit lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk mengganti costume.

Ia pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Lalu matanya terkunci pada seorang pemuda yang berada disisi ruangan itu.

Yuki melihat Hosogai Kei yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya. Ia sudah menggunakan seragam Hyotei yang serupa dengannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Khawatir terhadap junior-nya itu, Yuki berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kei," ujarnya saat sudah di dekat cast Hiyoshi tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kubota-san?" jawab Kei sambil tetap memunggungi Yuki

Cast dari Atobe itu dapat mendengar kejanggalan dari suara Kei. Terdengar sedikit serak dan bergetar. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kei, kau menangis?" tanyanya

Kei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menangis." Sayangnya ia menjawab dengan suara yang makin serak dan makin bergetar

"Hadap aku." kata Yuki, walau lebih terdengar seperti memerintah

Kei kembali menggeleng. Tapi saat itu juga Yuki menarik tangan dan memutar badan Kei. Kini mereka berdua menatap wajah satu sama lain. Yuki dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata yang turun ke pipi Kei juga wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau menangis." kata Yuki sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kei

Kei menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. "Iya. Barusan." tambahnya cepat

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Pada perform yang sebelum-sebelumnya kau sama sekali tidak menangis." tanya Yuki sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Kei

Kei mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menepis tangan Yuki dan berkata. "Karena ini adalah akhir dari TeniMyu First Season. Yang artinya akhir untuk ku sebagai cast Hiyoshi."

"Kei," ujar Yuki saat Kei mengambil jeda sesaat. Kei tidak mengindahkan panggilannya.

"Aku menangis, karena aku sangat menyukai TeniMyu dan peranku sebagai Hiyoshi. Dan aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya." lanjut Kei sambil terisak. Air mata kembali turun dari pipinya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti hal itu, Kubota-san?"

Yuki membawa Kei kedalam pelukkannya. Membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu menangis di pundaknya. Ia pererat pelukannya saat merasakan Kei membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti, Kei. Aku juga mencintai TeniMyu. Juga peranku sebagai Atobe. Dan aku yakin semua cast di sini merasakan hal yang sama. Tak ada satu pun di sini yang ingin hari ini datang. Mereka semua juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama denganmu, Kei

"Tapi mereka mencoba memendung air mata mereka karena acara ini belum selesai sepenuhnya. Mereka masih harus memberikkan yang terbaik pada TeniMyu, pada peran mereka, pada penggemar mereka. Itulah yang disebut profesionalisme, Kei. Kau juga harus bersikap profesional sebagai public figur."

"Aku mengerti," kata Kei setelah jeda beberapa detik. "Sebenarnya aku sangat mengerti hal itu. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku sedih. Hal yang benar-benar membuatku sedih."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yuki penasaran

Yuki dapat merasakan Kei mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara. "Aku takut berpisah denganmu, Kubota-san." bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Yuki

Kubota Yuki membelalakkan matanya, nyaris tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. "Apa?"

Kei melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuat keduanya kembali menatap satu sama lain. "Aku takut ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan kita berdua yang terakhir." Kei mengambil jeda dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Karena jika iya begitu adanya, kita mungkin tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kita akan sibuk dengan perkerjaan kita masing-masing. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Yuki tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Kei akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Nee, Yuki." kata Kei lagi.

Yuki langsung menatap Kei mendengar bagaimana ia memanggilnya. Ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kita akan bermain dipanggung atau layar yang sama lagi suatu saat nanti." lanjut Kei.

Dengan gerakkan cepat, Yuki meraih wajah Kei dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Kei. Awalnya Kei tidak merespon sama sekali. Tapi tak lama, ia membalas ciuman itu. Yuki pun memperdalamnya.

Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, Yuki menatap mata Kei dalam-dalam dan berkata. "Aku berjanji."

.

.

Yuki dan Kei berjalan kebelakang panggung. Saat mereka berdua dan cast yang lain tentunya untuk menyanyikan Season sudah dekat.

Kei berhenti disisi tempatnya harus masuk sementara sisi Yuki ada di ujung lain panggung. Sebelum berjalan kesana, ia menatap Kei dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan padanya. Kei tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan gerakkan yang sama.

Yuki pun berjalan ke sisi dimana ia akan masuk ke panggung. Saat sudah di sana, tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya memanas dan kembali mendingin. Ia mengusap matanya dan mendapati matanya basah oleh air mata.

_"Aku takut ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan kita berdua yang terakhir."_

Yuki mendecak saat mengingat kata-kata itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Rupanya kita merasakan hal yang sama, Kei."

.

.

"_Nee oboeteru. Do you, do you remember_?"

_"Iken ga awazuni butsukatta ano aki no hi."_

Yuki berjalan mendekati Kei, begitu juga dengan pemuda yang satunya. Ia memaksakan senyumnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah hampir menangis. Tapi ia tahu Kei sudah mengetahui hal itu. Saat ia bernyanyi, sangat jelas suaranya parau dan tidak stabil. Tapi begitu juga dengan suara Kei.

Mereka berdua bersalaman dan berpelukkan. Kei menjauhkan mic dari mulutnya dan berkata sambil tersenyum. "Kau menangis."

Yuki juga menjauhkan micnya dan menjawab. "Iya. Barusan."

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar, kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dan berjalan ketempat yang sudah ditentukan.

_"Aku pegang janjimu, Yuki."_

_"Kita akan bermain bersama lagi, Kei. _

_"Kita harus."_

.

.

Fin

.

.

Huwaaa opening sama endingnya aneh ya. Fuh mau gimana lagi otakku mentok UvU #ditabrak

Nyaah ini pertama kalinya bikin fic tentang pake orang asli. Takut-takut gitu nulisnya. Abis berhubungan sama orang asli sih. Tapi seru juga sih sebenernya 8D.

Gomen ya kalo Kei atau Yukinya OOC ;;; Aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin biar gak OOC, beneran deh. Keinya apa lagi. Secara dia bias ku gitu. Ok malah curhat

Hnggh, fandom TeniMyu butuh lebih banyak cinta~~ Mungkin nanti bikin lagi kali ya biar fandom ini rame XD. Tentang cast second season mungkin? Yah, tunggu aja ya www w

RnR diterima dengan hati yang lapang. No blame tapi ya~

With love

Purinsudroid 3


End file.
